Once Upon The 100
by M-dog14NCISgeek
Summary: What if the Storybrooke Nevengers saved a certain someone instead of Hook?
1. Underbrooke

**Hey there! I hope you enjoy this crossover that I've thought up for you! :)**

* * *

"Emma, we're here." Emma awoke with a start at her mother's words. The boat had reached the Underworld and people were starting to disembark. Emma blinked and merely nodded to her mother. Snow gave her a concerned look, but Emma shrugged it off-they were here for Hook. Emma climbed numbly out of the boat and looked around at her companions. Each of them was struck at how much the Underworld resembled their very own Storybrooke.

"Where should we start?" She asked. Gold scoffed.

"The almighty Savior looking to us for help. Charming. It must run in the family DNA to expect so much of others."

"Can it, Gold," Regina growled.

Emma shot her a grateful smile as David spoke, "we can split up and cover more ground. I say we meet up at Granny's in an hour. I'm sure that's here, too." The group agreed as they set off, the scene around them eery and unsettling.

"This is just creepy," Henry commented to Emma as they trudged through the woods.

"You're telling me," Emma replied, "when your mom and I were fighting I used to think Storybrooke was Hell. Guess I was a little right." Henry punched her lightly and she shoved him playfully back. "It's a pretty nice place now." Emma shrugged. The two continued on in silence, trying to find any indication on where Hook could be.

After an hour and a half, Henry stopped.

"Ma, we've been looking forever. Maybe we should try and meet back up at Granny's. We've been gone longer than an hour." Emma balled up her fists at her sides, but complied with her son's wishes.

"Where have you two been?" Regina demanded, "we were worried."

"Don't worry, you know I wouldn't let anything happen to the kid," Emma assured her. A look crossed Regina's face but she pursed her lips and stayed silent. "Did anyone find anything?"

"While you all were galavanting all over god knows where, I paid a visit to my shop. I picked up a little something that may be useful," Gold said nonchalantly as he pulled a flask from his breast pocket.

"The Ale of Seonaidh," Regina noted.

"Precisely," Gold replied.

"What's getting drunk gonna do?" Emma asked. Before Gold could make a snide comment, Regina jumped in.

"If we find Hook's grave we can contact him," she explained, "I've only read about it, but the legend seems credible. You can pour the ale over the grave and a semi corporeal figure will appear. We'd be able to talk to him."

"Let's head to the cemetery, then," Snow said, leading the way, closely followed by David, Henry, and Robin. Gold turned to leave before Regina stepped in front of him.

"And where do you think you're going?" She asked.

"I, unlike you, have no personal interest in saving the pirate. I will be in my shop if anyone should need me." Regina rolled her eyes.

"Gold, you're not going anywhere. Get up there with the others," she ordered. He raised an eyebrow. "We may need you," Regina muttered reluctantly. Gold smirked and gave a slight nod.

"That you might," he snarked. He started toward the group, taking his sweet time. Regina motioned for Emma to follow her.

"We can't let him slow us down," Regina said,"I'd like this to be an in and out visit to Hell."

"I agree."

The two walked in silence for a few minutes-Gold having made to the group already-before it became too much for Regina.

"Emma, I know you don't want to explore the answer to this, but what if we can't save Hook?" Regina asked gently.

"There's no other option," Emma replied tersely, "we either save him or I stay too." Regina was so startled she stopped walking.

"Miss Swan, need I remind you that you have a son to take care of," Regina bit.

"You and I both know he's perfectly safe with you... and Robin," Emma added with a sour face.

"You don't seem very satisfied with Robin being his other parent and you _shouldn't_ be," Regina said, " _you're_ his second parent, Emma. Robin may be in his life, too, but he can't replace you."

"You don't have to coddle me, Regina. I know a family unit when I see one," Emma shot back. They were now standing in the middle of Main Street, the other four having continued on without them at Snow's insistence ("give them space to work out their issue. They'll catch up"), causing quite a scene, though none of the dead seemed to notice.

"Emma, I'd never push you out of Henry's life. _Our_ lives. I may have been threatened by you when you first barged into Storybrooke, but now you're someone I trust," Regina admitted. Emma searched Regina's face and only found sincerity.

"And if we find Hook and the two of us decide to move in? Spend more time together? Want to take Henry on trips? Where are you then?" Emma asked. Regina bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself calm. She counted backwards from ten before answering.

"Then I would hope that you would still find time for family dinners and time for just the three of us," Regina replied, "but I can't fault you for wanting a life of semi normalcy." Emma merely nodded.

"We're falling behind," Emma said before turning on her heel and following the others toward the cemetery. Regina stood bewildered in the middle of the street for a few seconds before trailing after her.

It didn't take long for them to catch up with the group, Snow clutching the ale at the ready in her hand.

Emma stepped up and took the flask, dumping half of its contents out onto Hook's grave. A blurry image of him appeared. It wasn't quite corporeal like it should be.

"Killian?" Emma called.

"Em- you- safe- leave," hook choked out through the shoddy connection.

"Killian!" Emma cried more desperately. She reached for the pirate as he disappeared. She whipped around to face everyone. "We have to find him," she insisted.

"We will, Emma," Snow assured her.

"How?" Emma demanded, "we don't know the first place to look." Regina paused, her face morphed into one of concentration.

"It can't be that simple," she muttered to herself.

"What?" Emma asked.

"There's only two places that I can think of," Regina said, "my house and..."

"And what?" Snow pressed gently.

"And the cave under the library," Regina replied.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me," Emma griped. Regina shrugged.

"What? If this is a mirror of Storybrooke, those are the two biggest contenders," Regina told her.

"That is the logical explanation," Gold agreed.

"If that's the case, I don't think we should split up," David said, remembering the last time he and Snow went down into that cave alone.

"I agree," Regina said.

"I think we should start at the house," Emma said, "we have a bigger advantage, meaning a quicker in-and-out whether he's there or not."

The group agreed and they set out toward 108 Mifflin Street.

* * *

 **I plan one trying to update once a week so stay tuned and tell me what you think!**


	2. Finding Truth

**Hey guys! I promise we'll start seeing someone from The 100 soon! While this is mostly a SQ story, we'll definitely see those guys. :)**

* * *

"We've looked everywhere," Henry said, "trust me, I've been everywhere in this house."

"Plan B, then," Snow said, everyone looking grim. Everyone but Robin and Henry had been down there, and Henry definitely had a better idea about it than Robin. Robin seemed the least concerned about the trip to the underbelly of the library and that irked Regina and Henry both. Emma was too concerned about getting through the door and toward the town center to notice.

"Meet us at the loft in twenty minutes," Regina told the group.

"I thought we were going to the library?" Robin asked, puzzled.

"Mom's gonna try and talk Ma into being rational," Henry provided. Regina smiled at her intuitive son.

"What's the problem with this cave?" Robin questioned.

Henry sighed and rolled his eyes. "The cave's a pretty dangerous place. Never been, but even I know that. Dragons and death and stuff." Robin merely nodded, the confusion only slightly gone from his face. Regina cupped Henry's chin and kissed the top of his head before following after Emma.

She had quite a ways to catch up to the blonde.

"Emma!" Regina called. Emma stopped very abruptly, but didn't turn around. Regina finally sidled up next to her, a bit winded.

"Where are the others?" Emma demanded, "Killian needs to be saved."

"I understand this is important to you-he's your... True Love-but you're putting his nonexistent life over everyone else's. Even your own," Regina told the stubborn blonde.

"He's my only chance at happiness," Emma whispered. Regina's breath caught in her throat as she reached for Emma.

"Emma, I know your life has been hard, but I believe-" Emma cut her off by wrenching out of her grasp.

"I know, I know. You and Robin have perfect happiness and mine is out there, too," Emma grumbled crossly.

"That's not what I was going to say," Regina replied quietly.

"Whatever. We have to go," Emma brushed her off and continued toward the library.

"Emma, please talk to me," Regina pleaded.

"What is there to talk about?" Emma snapped.

"For starters, your volatile behavior," Regina snapped back. Emma rolled her eyes.

"We don't have time for this, Regina. Hades is torturing Killian down there," Emma said.

"And what if all he needs to move on is your acceptance of his death?" Regina asked, "he's been alive for over 200 years, Emma."

"But he hasn't had a life!" Emma protested, "this is his chance. With me."

"What are you really afraid of?" Regina demanded.

"What?"

"You haven't been yourself in quite some time, Emma," Regina said.

"Killian is dead and it's my fault," Emma tried to explain.

"First of all, your change started before his death, and second of all, his death is not your fault," Regina said firmly.

"I turned him into the Dark One," Emma said.

"But you never forced him to do anything," Regina argued.

"I also hid the truth from him," Emma insisted. "He felt betrayed."

"He's not a child," Regina spat.

"True Love-"

"Oh, for God's sake! Hook is not your True Love!" Regina screamed. You could hear a pin drop in the silence. "I'm-"

"Don't," Emma whispered.

"Emma, please-"

"You're right," Emma murmured.

"What?" Regina asked, stunned.

"I said you're right," Emma said a bit louder, "I don't love Hook as much as he loves me."

"So why on earth would you come down her-drag your family down here- to get him back?" Regina demanded. Emma shrugged and gave her a sad smile.

"Because no one else will love me like he does," Emma told her. Regina's heart ached at the blonde's words.

"Oh, Emma. That's not true," regina insisted.

"Isn't it? I've finally found a semi decent guy who hasn't given me up to the authorities or turned into a flying monkey," Emma said.

"Setting the bar pretty high there, Miss Swan," Regina said sarcastically. Emma shrugged again.

"It's the only bar I have," she replied before turning away and continuing the trek to the library. Regina sighed heavily before trailing after her.

"Emma, you aren't bound to Storybrooke, you know," Regina reminded her, "you could find someone out there."

"I'm not leaving Henry," Emma protested, "and you _are_ bound by Storybrooke. I wouldn't take him away again." Regina swallowed down her emotions, glad that the two of them had reached the point where they were no longer using Henry against each other.

"I told the others we would meet them back in your parents loft," Regina said softly. Emma gave a long sigh before changing her direction toward the loft. She may have been determined to save Hook, but she knew it was dangerous going alone or just her and Regina. They walked in silence for about five minutes.

"What do you want in life, Emma?" Regina asked.

"That was unexpected," Emma said.

"Everyone has something they want," replied.

"I want someone to love me for me and not the Savior. I want to see Henry grow up happy and not have to worry if someone's going to die every other week. I want your complete happiness. I want my parents to not forget about me while they raise my brother," Emma confesses, tears swimming in her eyes.

"Oh, Emma," Regina breathed. She instinctively pulled Emma into a hug, cradling her as she would Henry. At first, Emma was stunned and stiff, but she eventually relaxed into the hug, letting herself cry on Regina's shoulder. Regina tucked Emma's head under her chin, letting the blonde take her time as she rubbed circles on Emma's back.

When Emma finally pulled away, she looked up at Regina, their eyes locking for a few moments. Regina's breath caught before she turned away and cleared her throat to regain her composure.

"Do you think you're ready?" Regina asked gently. Emma wiped her eyes and nose on her sleeve before nodding. Regina thought she saw something else in those beautiful green eyes, but it was gone in an instant.

"Let's just get this over with."

"It doesn't have to be this way, Emma," Regina pressed, "you don't have to settle."

"Nobody can get everything they want," Emma argued, "come on. I don't want my parents to worry."

* * *

 **Let me know what you think! 3**


	3. Meeting Hades

**Note: My Hades is much more like the Disney version. I'm not a huge fan of Greg Germann's portrayal of him.**

* * *

An hour later the entire group was standing outside of the Underworld town library.

"Everyone remember their part of the plan?" Regina asked. Everyone nodded. Regina looked directly at Emma, who nodded her approval as they opened the door together. Inside the library it was what Regina would describe as Belle's own personal Hell. There were absolutely no books in sight. Cobwebs and trash littered every corner and the tables and chairs were the most run down pieces of furniture Regina'd ever seen in her life.

"Cheery," David commented.

"Let's just get this over with," Gold said. With a joint effort, Regina and Emma opened the elevator doors and everyone piled inside, anxious for the journey down into the belly of Hell. Both Emma and Regina simultaneously reached for Henry, protective instincts taking over.

"I know you're not thrilled about staying with your mom, kid," Emma said, "but we care about your safety too much to let anything happen."

"I understand," Henry replied, "but I'm pretty good with a sword, you know."

"No sword fighting until you're at least sixteen," Regina told him.

"Fine," he rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. An anxious silence washed over the group as the elevator screeched to a halt.

"Alright, let's go," Emma said, jerking her head toward the open door.

"I see you've made it to my lair," a smokey voice greeted. Everyone froze as Hades materialized in front of them. "Aw, I know. The bad guy coming to stop you _just_ as you're about to reach your goal! What an inconvenience." Hades shook his head in mock pity.

"What do you want?" Emma demanded. Regina looked over at the blonde and could see that she had put up her Savior mask.

"Me? Oh, it's just a teensy simple request," Hades said as if he was speaking to a child, "I want all of you live folk, to leave."

"We're not leaving without Hook," Emma pressed.

"Now that _is_ a predicament," Hades faux gasped.

"Cut the crap and just give us the pirate," Regina quipped.

"Regina Mills," Hades said, his voice low and gravelly, "I've heard so many... _interesting_ things about you."

"I'm sure," Regina retorted.

"Some people would be very happy to have you down here if you wish to trade your soul for Hook," Hades offered casually. Regina's blood ran cold for a split second.

"No," Emma replied immediately, causing Regina's elevated heart rate to slow.

"Regina here was afraid you were gonna sacrifice her, Blondie," Hades said, casually leaning against a pillar. Emma whipped around to face Regina, hurt and confusion etched on her face.

"Regina, I would never," Emma assured her. Regina merely nodded. Emma turned back to Hades with a fleeting look at Regina. "Where is Hook?"

"Why don't you and your little group of Nevengers find out?" Hades quipped, snapping his fingers. In an instant, the entire group was trapped inside Hades' dungeon.

"Wonderful," Gold muttered.

"We'll find a way out," Snow reassured the group.

"We always do," David said. Regina rolled her eyes and attempted to transport herself out of the cell.

"Just as I thought," Regina sighed, "magic-free zone."

"Guess we're stuck for awhile," Henry commented as he leaned back against the front bars. Suddenly he fell backwards and landed hard on his back on the other side of the cell.

"Henry!" Both mothers cried, rushing to the entrance of the cell and gripping the bars.

"I'm fine, I just..." he paused, confused as the rest of them.

"Child born of two worlds," came a voice from the dark, "the Truest Believer. The Author." From the shadows of another cell stepped Merlin.

"Merlin!" Henry exclaimed, "why did Hades lock you up?"

"There are a few of us that refuse to stop fighting for the surface," Merlin told him.

"Go back to the part about the two worlds," Regina said.

"Yeah, Neal and I are both technically from the Enchanted Forest," Emma pointed out.

"It's true that he is supposed to be fully from the Enchanted Forest, but Emma was raised in the world without magic. She is much more that world than the Enchanted Forest," Merlin explained.

"So I'm lucky on a technicality?" Henry offered.

"Uh..." Merlin paused, searching for an explanation before saying, "yes. Yes it would seem so."

"These rules don't make sense," Emma muttered.

"When do they ever?" Regina snarked back.

"Does it matter?" Robin pointed out, "Henry can move freely."

"He's right," Gold agreed, "the boy is free to move about and should do so to free us."

"Where is he going to go?" Snow asked, "none of us know anything about where we are. Hades could find him at any moment."

"Not if he had this," another voice called out, an arm reaching between the bars, a hand holding onto something.

"How many people are in here?" Emma muttered.

"Who are you?" Henry demanded, slowly approaching the cell.

"My name is Gyges and this my ring," the man told him, "it can make you invisible."

"Henry don't touch that," Regina warned.

"Gyges is safe," Merlin offered, "and he speaks the truth." Henry looked to his mothers, who exchanged a look before they nodded their approval. He gingerly took the ring and slipped it onto her right ring finger, the ring magically adjusting its size.

"Find the boy," Gyges said, "him who is pale and willingly defies his father for the sake of his friends. Demigod, son of Hades."

"You don't mean..." Henry trailed off and snapped his head up to meet Regina's eyes.

"For the love of all that is holy, don't tell me you guys are talking about Nico di Angelo," Emma sighed. Both Mills looked to her, their eyebrows raised.

"What? I had my down time. Mythology is cool, okay. And Henry's Percy Jackson series was just hanging out on the bookshelf," Emma defended.

"I'll find him and he'll help us," Henry told them, twisting the ring and instantly shimmering into invisibility.

"Be careful, Henry," Regina called out.

"I will, I promise," Henry's disembodied voice called back.

"And now we wait," Robin said, sitting on the cold floor.

"Yes, it would seem so," Regina replied as she started to pace. Emma reached out and gripped her shoulder.

"He'll be fine," Emma reassured her. Regina let her hand linger over the one Emma had on her shoulder for a moment, before shrugging it off.

"I hope you're right."

* * *

 **I promise things will start crossing over with The 100 soon!**


	4. The Nevengers Meet a Grounder

Henry scurried quickly through the twisting maze of the Underworld's dungeon. After about an hour he spotted him.

"Nico!" Henry called out.

"Who's there?" Nico demanded, unsheathing his Stygian sword. Henry quickly twists the ring and makes himself visible again.

"My name's Henry," Henry told him, holding up his hands in surrender, "I'm trying to rescue my family." Nico approached him slowly.

"You're alive," he noted. Henry nodded.

"We all are," Henry told him. "Well, except for Hook. That's the reason we're down here _and_ the reason your dad trapped us in the dungeon."

"Not many people try to save the souls of the dead," Nico shrugged. "Hey, wait, how do you know Hades is my father? Are you another demigod?"

"No, my family history is a little more complicated than that," Henry admitted.

"If I help you, what's in it for me?" Nico demanded.

"What do you want?" Henry asked.

"To know your entire family history and why it's so complicated," Nico decided.

"Do you want payment before or after?"

"After will do," Nico said, "your family can't live for long in the Underworld. Maybe you can draw a family tree and send me a letter or something with all the explanation."

"It'll be a long letter," Henry told him.

"It's the Underworld. I'm sure it'll be a great source of entertainment. Just burn it in the fireplace and I'll get it," Nico instructed.

"You're really that interested?" Henry asked.

"Complicated can be fun," Nico said shrugging.

The two boys then made their way back to the dungeon. Nico looked around and whistled.

"Damn, he's got more people in here than I thought," Nico observed. "This your family?" He pointed to the cell where his moms were anxiously awaiting.

"Yeah, that's them," Henry replied.

"You found him," Emma said, clearly impressed.

"Of course I did," Henry replied, a smile on his face.

"Eh, for the fun of it, I think I'll let everyone out. Dad will probably be mad, but it's sort of like pranking someone down here," Nico said casually. With the snap of his fingers, all of the cells opened.

"How did you do that?" Henry asked.

"Blood magic, spell," Nico told him, "the Big 3 aren't supposed to have kids, so Persephone convinced him it'd be safe. Having her as a step-mom is great."

"Can you help us get to Hook?" Emma asked.

"The guy with one hand who arrived her a few days ago? Man, you do not want to save that guy," Nico said.

"Why not?" Robin questioned.

"He just gives me bad vibes," Nico replied.

"As he does to many of us," Gold remarked.

"Look, you get used to them," Regina snarked, "can you take us to him or not?"

"It's your maybe-life," Nico said.

"Wait," Merlin stopped Nico with a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you. Now I can finally move on."

"It's no problem," Nico told him, shrugging off the hand. A few dozen more people stepped out of their cells and rushed out of the dungeon. Henry looked around and was surprised at how many people were down there.

"Come on, Henry," Regina urged, taking him by the arm, "we need to go."

The group followed Nico through the twists and turns of the Underworld until Nico stopped.

"I don't go any farther than this," Nico told them, "there's not way I'd go down there willingly. Any questions before you go?"

"Just one," Emma said, "why does this place look like Storybrooke?"

"Is that what it looks like to you?" Nico asked. Everyone nodded. "It's your worst nightmare. The things that go bump in the night exist here in the Underworld."

"That would explain why the town is rundown," Robin commented.

"Well, if that's all..." Nico turned to leave.

"Wait!" Henry called out. Nico turned back. "We're going to need a way out of here. Do you think Leo could hook us up?" Nico rolled his eyes.

"You want me to get other demigods involved?" Nico asked.

"It would be pretty cool," Emma offered.

"Fine," Nico conceded, "you have two hours, then." With that, he disappeared.

"Where did he go?" David asked.

"Shadow travel," Emma, Regina, and Henry answered simultaneously. Snow and David exchanged a look, but said nothing.

"Shall we?" Regina looked around at the group.

"Let's go," Emma replied.

The group descended the spiral staircase as the air temperature around them dropped.

"Nobody spreads out," Emma ordered once they reached the bottom, "we can't risk it." Gold just rolled his eyes, but complied as they moved around, looking quickly into each alcove that shot off from the middle room.

"Here!" Snow exclaimed peering into a room, having hurried a bit ahead of the group. "He's in here."

"Killian!" Emma exclaimed as she ran toward him. From the shadows stepped a huge three-headed dog.

"Cerberus," Henry breathed. He'd only read mythological stories about the creature and now here they were, facing it in real life. Cerberus growled before rearing up and lunging at the nearest target: Snow.

"Snow!" David yelled as he ran to her aid, sword at the ready.

Emma summoned her own sword and ran into the fray, turning back and yelling at Regina, "Keep Henry safe!" Regina nodded and summoned a fireball in own hand and holding the other one out as a protective shield for Henry. Robin positioned himself in between both groups, not quite sure how to deal with the situation, but not willing to let anything happen to Regina and Henry. Gold, trying to save his own skin, followed Emma into the fight, dark magic in tow.

David and Emma flanked each other, each taking a side head, while Snow and Gold distracted the middle one. Cerberus lunged its left head forward and snatched Emma up by her leather jacket and threw her into a wall.

"Emma!" Regina cried. "Robin, defend Henry!" She rushed over to where the blonde lay motionless and shook her gently. "Emma. Emma, please you have to get up. It's not safe here." Emma groaned, her vision blurry. Suddenly there was a chaos of shouts from behind Regina. The two women watched in horror as another woman ran forward and snatched Henry, rolling to the side with him in her grasp, as Cerberus lunged and landed where Henry was previously standing. Regina looked at Emma.

"Go," Emma said weakly. Regina nodded and with that she was up and flinging magic at the three-headed dog with reckless abandon. Eventually she and Gold were able to beat it back enough that it ran off, not defeated, but weakened. Regina then whipped around to face the other brunette woman.

"Who are you?" Regina demanded, hand at the ready if a fireball be necessary.

"My name is Lexa Kom Trikru, Heda of the 12 clans. Who are you?" The girl demanded back.

"Regina Mills, mayor of Storybrooke, Evil Queen of the Enchanted Forest," Regina replied, pulling out her old title for flash, "and that's my son." Lexa looked down at the boy in her grasp and she immediately released him.

"She wasn't going to hurt me, Mom," Henry told her, "she saved my life."

"In that case, I apologize, Lexa," Regina said.

"It's not an issue. I understand the protective nature," Lexa replied.

"What are you doing in the part of the Underworld?" Emma asked.

"I have unfinished business and a world to return to."

* * *

 **Welcome Lexa, everyone!**

 **I'd really like some feedback on what's happening. Do you like it? Hate it? Have a critique I could use? Let me know!**


	5. Hook Gives Heda His Ticket

**Moving on for souls with unfinished business is more like Ghost Whisperer if anyone is familiar with that show.**

* * *

"Are you alive, too?" Henry asked.

"No, I was killed, but the Spirit of the Commander hasn't chosen yet so there is still time for me to continue to be Heda," she told them.

"None of that made sense, but it sounds like political stuff," Emma said. She'd finally managed to sit up, as she clutched her head.

"Emma," Regina breathed, remembering the blonde. She rushed back to her side. "Let me help you." Lexa gazed over at the pair and something flickered in her eyes.

"I'm okay, Regina. I don't need a babysitter, remember?" Emma joked.

"Of course. We're in the most danger we've been in for weeks and _now_ you decide to gain you sense of humor again," Regina teased. Emma gave her a slight smile before attempting to stand and almost falling, saved only by Regina catching her by the arm and hip and easing her back down to the ground. Snow and David walked over to Henry to make sure he was okay, while Regina healed Emma. Snow looked Lexa over warily.

"How did you die, if I may ask?" Snow questioned.

"My Flamekeeper, Titus, was not pleased with my relationship with Clarke. He tried to shoot Clarke, but shot me instead," Lexa explained.

"That's awful!" Snow exclaimed, "he must feel terrible." A shadow crossed Lexa's face.

"They both do," she said quietly, "Clarke was my True Love."

"We have to help her," Snow decided. "We can't leave Clarke without True Love."

Regina sighed, but agreed. "You saved our son," she said, helping Emma stand, "I guess we should return the favor."

"Of course the Charming family would be susceptible to the 'True Love' line," Gold muttered. Regina threw him a scathing look as a small smile passed over Lexa's lips.

"Thank you," Lexa said, ignoring Gold's disdain, "if I continue to be Heda, you will be greatly honored."

"Killian," Emma remembered. She rushed toward the room, sword drawn and at the ready. He was tied and gagged, lying on the ground. He weakly lifted his head up, meeting her eyes, his own widening when he realized what he was seeing. She dropped to his side, removed the gag, and started untying his hands.

"Is this why Hades plucked me from the Rabbit Hole?" Killian asked.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"I've been a wandering soul since I died. Then, out of nowhere, Hades decides to kidnap me without any warning. I didn't know why, but I think it's because he knew you were coming," Killian told her.

"We came to rescue you," Emma said. "You died an unfair death. Gold is the Dark One again."

"Always knew he wouldn't be able to give up the Darkness," Killian remarked, glaring at Gold before turning back to Emma, "but why are you here?"

"I just told you," Emma said, sitting back on her heels.

"Swan, I'm dead," he pointed out, "I sacrificed myself for you. I'm alright here." A few tears slipped down Emma's cheek. Killian reached out and wiped them away. Emma then collapsed into his embrace. He held her tightly, rocking her slightly. He made eye contact with Regina and she took the hint.

"Come on," she gathered the group, "let's give them some time." Killian gave her a grateful look and Regina gave him a slight nod.

"Why?" Emma whispered as she pulled back.

"Emma, I've been alive for over 200 years," he started, "I've been so focused on revenge, I didn't have time to see beautiful things around me. And then I met you. You were always so sure of yourself. That was the most beautiful part of you. I know you lost Neal and you never wanted to go through this again, but Swan, we need to let each other go."

"You mean _I_ need to let _you_ go," Emma corrected. Killian shook his head.

"I know there's one person that brings out that confidence in you and it's not me," he said. "You don't have to admit it to her, but for your own sake, you need to admit it to yourself." Emma burst into tear again and Killian cradled her against his chest.

"How long have you known?" Emma asked.

"Long enough," Killian admitted, "but, being a pompous ass in the land of the living, I thought I could make you see I was good enough. That was wrong of me."

"We can't just leave you here," Emma said quietly.

"Take that spunky girl in my place," Killian said, nodding his head toward Lexa, who was talking to Henry. "She's quite a spitfire."

"You've talked to her?" Emma questioned.

"We had a few drinks at the Rabbit Hole together once," he told her. "I was trying to get over you, and she was trying to get back to her love. Help her. If anyone deserves it, it's her."

Emma pulled back and sat on the ground. She took a few deep breathes, eyes closed. She then looked into Killian's eyes and said, "I did love you. But not as much as you loved me. I'm sorry for that."

"It's enough to know that I was able to charm you at all, Swan," he said as he flashed her a smile. She smiled and punched him lightly. He stood up and offered her a hand, which she took. She pulled him into an embrace and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Of course, Emma. It's you time, now," he told her. Suddenly, there was a blinding light. Emma shielded her eyes as the group came back in a hurry. When Emma opened her eyes, Killian was bathed in the brilliant light.

"Your unfinished business..."

"You, Emma. Letting you go and you letting me go in return," he said smiling. Killian turned to face something none of them except he could see. "I see so many people," Killian told them. He turned back to face them. "Emma, Henry...Rumpelstilskin... Neal is fine. He misses you all desperately, but he's glad for you. Regina, your parents and Daniel are also doing just fine. With her heart back, Cora's definitely more loving," Killian remarked with an impressed look. "David, your parents and brother are there as well. Snow, your parents, too. Robin, Marian also bids me tell you she is safe."

"You can see all those people?" Henry asked.

"You bet, lad," Killian confirmed, "let's just say there are a lot of people up there for everyone and they're all okay. Okay?"

"They all want you to say something, don't they?" Regina asked.

"That would be correct," he huffed.

"Well stop talking for them, and just get to the place that you deserve," Emma told him. He kissed her on the forehead one last time.

"It's been a pleasure," he addressed the group, "but I'll see you all again one day." With that, he turned and dissipated into the bright abyss.

* * *

 **I'm warning you now that I may not be updating next week due to two things:**

 **1\. Swan Queen Week is fast approaching and has snuck up on me. The first day is this Sunday and I haven't done a thing for it yet!**

 **2\. I'll be getting my wisdom teeth out on Monday the 8th and I have no idea what my reaction to the anesthetic or painkillers will be.**

 **I'll try my absolute best, but if it doesn't happen next week, it will for sure happen in two weeks! 3**


	6. The Nevengers, A Grounder, and Demigods

"We need to find Nico," Snow said, gently taking Emma by the hand.

"You're right," Emma agreed, "let's get going, gang."

"Are you allowing me to go, as well?" Lexa asked.

"Of course," Emma replied.

"We have to get you back to Clarke," Snow agreed.

The group ascended the spiral staircase where they were met by Nico and a blonde girl.

"Hello, Annabeth Chase. We need to go," the girl said quickly. Henry nearly swooned when he saw her. Regina and Emma gave each other a small, knowing smile. Both mothers knew of Henry's crush on Athena's daughter from the Percy Jackson series.

"Alright, let's go," Emma said, bumping Henry's shoulder playfully as she passed him, causing him to blush. The eight of them followed Nico and Annabeth as they navigated their way through the labyrinth of Hell. Finally, they reached an end hall, a rope ladder swinging down from The Argo II. Henry gave a little shiver of anticipation as he reached the ladder first. One by one, they boarded the ship.

"Annabeth, take them far away from here," Nico demanded, "my father won't be pleased that they have a soul with them." Annabeth nodded before she hugged him and ascended the ladder herself.

"Thank you, Nico," Henry called down. Nico flashed him a double thumbs up before the ship heaved up into the sky. Emma looked around the ship where a few other demigods were looking at them with interest.

"Welcome!" the girl Regina recognized as Hazel greeted.

"Where are we driving this baby?" Leo asked.

"We're trying to get back to Maine," Gold said.

"What about Lexa?" Emma pointed out. "Where's your home?"

"My home is in Polis," Lexa told them. There was a small paused of silence.

"Okay... anything more specific?" Emma asked. Lexa shook her head.

"She can stay in Storybrooke until we figure out where Polis is," Regina suggested.

"To Maine, then!" Leo exclaimed, entering the coordinates into Festus. It would be a few hours before they arrived, so Hazel and Percy led the group down to the lower deck.

"Does anyone need anything?" Piper asked the group. Everyone shook their heads in silence.

"Thank you, but we seem not to require anything at the moment," Lexa replied for all of them. Piper nodded and all of the demigods left the weary passengers to their thoughts. Lexa was the only one who could not sit, so she opted to go above deck.

"So, Polis, huh?" Leo asked, trying to make conversation with Lexa.

"Yes," Lexa answered, "but this world is so much different."

"What do you mean?" Leo questioned.

"Polis is nothing but trees and leftover structures from the Nuclear War," Lexa explained.

"Um... Nuclear War?" Leo squeaked. Lexa turned toward him and examined his face.

"You do not know what I'm referring to," she noted. Leo shrugged and shook his head. "I've never been outside of Grounder territory, but it reaches far. I am surprised by all of this life."

"Maybe it's because you aren't from this world," Gold said, coming up behind the two. Leo jumped, but Lexa merely turned.

"What would give you that impression?" Lexa inquired.

"Let's just say, I have a lot of experience with realm jumping," Gold replied.

"So it's possible?" Lexa asked.

"Oh yes, Dearie. Quite," he told her. "We can figure it out when we dock in Maine." Lexa nodded her head solemnly. "Not much for words, are you?"

"Not when there's no need for them," Lexa replied.

"Very diplomatic," Gold noted.

"I _am_ a commander," Lexa reminded him.

"Not trying to swindle anything out of Lexa, are you Gold?" Regina asked, coming up behind them.

"I'm going to go check on Festus," Leo mumbled as he slipped away from the brewing drama.

"Actually, I think I've learned that Lexa here, is not from this world," Gold said.

"Ah yes, and what price are you going to ask for to send her back?" Regina asked, quirking an eyebrow and crossing her arms.

"He hasn't," Lexa defended.

"He hasn't _yet_ ," Regina smirked as she turned to Gold, "I think you should be going." He held up his hands in surrender as he loped away. Regina took the spot next to Lexa, the two of them gazing out over the water.

"Thank you again, for taking me with you," Lexa thanked.

"We couldn't leave you down there," Regina said simply, "you have too much to live for."

"You do not know me," Lexa pointed out.

"Yes, but I can feel it," Regina pressed. Lexa was silent for a few moments.

"How do you and Emma work?" Lexa asked. "There seems to be danger in your lives and yet you two have a son. Is that not putting him at risk?" Regina blanched.

"Emma and I aren't together," she said.

"But he is your son and Emma's son?" Lexa questioned.

"It's complicated," Regina explained.

"And you care so deeply for her," Lexa said quietly. Regina nervously tucked a strand of her dark hair behind her right ear.

"That... she's a very good friend, yes. We are co-parents. It's necessary," Regina said, trying to regain composure. Lexa put her hand over Regina's.

"You shouldn't hide this from her," Lexa told her.

"What about Clarke?" Regina changed the subject. "Is he really your True Love?"

"Yes. She is," Lexa replied.

"Wait, Clarke is-"

"Clarke is a woman, yes. It's not a fact I hide," Lexa finished. "Is that why you can't tell Emma?"

"Not exactly," Regina said, "I'm also the woman who destroyed her life."

"That seems a bit dramatic," Lexa replied. Regina chuckled.

"I'd like to think it is, but it's not," Regina continued.

"If it's any consolation, she doesn't seem to hold it against you, Regina. She seems... happy with you," Lexa decided.

"You hardly know us," Regina pointed out.

"I know you care about her, in the way that you helped heal her. I know she cares about you, in the way that she smiled when you told me that I had save Henry by referring to him as "our son" when you weren't looking. Finally, I know that others around you consider you a part of the Charming family that I was briefly introduced to, when Gold said something about the Charming family being susceptible to the True Love line," Lexa provided. Regina was stunned at the young woman's observation skills.

"I just don't think Emma feels the way you think she does," Regina insists, "she smiled, because she's glad we're no longer fighting over him. When we first met, we hurt each other over who was his mother. She's glad, just as I am, that we're past that point." Lexa bowed her head slightly.

"If that is what you wish to think, Regina," Lexa conceded, sliding her hands from the railing and heading back down the stairs to seek out and speak to the demigods, leaving Regina to contemplate her words.


	7. Realm Maps and Mirrors

As soon as they reached Maine, the demigods had to leave.

"Are you sure you can't stay for just a bit?" Henry asked.

"Sorry, man," Percy said, "we've got a lot to do."

"It was really nice to meet you," Annabeth told him, causing him to blush again.

"Yeah, bro! Call on us any time!" Leo exclaimed. "It's not everyday you meet The Author." He and Henry high-fived before the demigods boarded the Argos II and shipped out once again.

"Nice to have random outings and meetings with more and more book characters," Emma said, putting an arm around his shoulder.

"Yeah, It's getting less weird," Henry admitted.

"Welcome back!" Ruby greeted, hugging most of the group.

"Rumple!" Belle exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. He was stunned, but then remembered she didn't know he was the Dark One again.

"Gold, we need to figure out where Lexa comes from," Regina reminded him.

"Right," he said, "I'm sure there's still something in my shop we can use."

"I'm sure," Emma muttered, Henry nervously giggling beside her. No one was going to tell Belle-they wanted to give Gold a chance to come clean.

"What an unusual place," Lexa commented as the group walked down Main Street.

"You get used to it after awhile," Emma shrugged.

"Regina, I think I'm going to go check on Roland and the baby," Robin told her. Regina merely nodded and squeezed his hand. Emma's eyes flicked to the small gesture and her jaw tightened. Lexa smiled to herself at this, shaking her head slightly at how hard headed both women were being.

The Charmings also departed from the group, going to check on baby Neal. Suddenly, it was just the Swan-Mills clan, Lexa, Belle, and Gold.

"Here we are," Gold said, leading everyone inside.

"So what are we going to use this time?" Emma asked.

"First, we must ascertain where the commander hails from," Gold began. "To find that out, I have two options: realm maps or a magic mirror."

"What is it with fairytales and magic mirrors?" Emma mumbled.

"Something to do with mirrors being windows to the soul, maybe?" Henry shrugged. Emma rolled her eyes playfully as Gold puttered around his shop, searching for the maps and the mirror. Emma stuffed her hands in her pocket and wandered around the shop herself. She realized that, as many times as she'd been in the pawnbroker's shop, she hadn't actually done a whole lot of looking around.

"Ma," Henry whispered. Emma turned to see Henry reverently holding a beautiful watch. Lexa walked over and gently took the watch from him.

"Clarke," she breathed.

"This is Clarke's?" Regina asked.

"Yes, it was very special to her," Lexa explained.

"Then it may not be as difficult to locate her after all," Regina told her.

"Why is it here?" Lexa inquired.

"I came across that on one of my many travels," Gold said, coming up behind them, carrying a few rolled up maps and a jewel encrusted mirror. "I believe I acquired this certain item from a trained Realm Jumper."

"Jefferson," Regina guessed.

"Correct," Gold informed them. "So he could've picked it up anywhere."

"Why?" Henry asked, "you don't take things without a reason."

"Very astute," Gold noted. "I believed it to one of the ingredients in making True Love. However, I did not have the other piece. I took apart and repaired the watch a dozen time to find it. It seems that the piece I was looking for, resides on the commander's forehead." Lexa touched the gear.

"It's the mark of a commander," she told him.

"But this one is unique to you, is it not, Dearie?" Gold inquired.

"Of course it is," Lexa replied, "each commander's is unique to them."

"Ah, and therein lies the missing ingredient. Your gear to Clarke's watch," Gold said. "However it no longer matters. I was able to create True Love through other means."

"We're getting off topic," Regina interjected. "I'm sure Lexa would like to get home."

"Of course," Gold agreed, setting out the maps on the shop floor.

"As I said before, having the watch will make this process easier," Regina said.

"Yeah, that locator spell, right?" Emma remembered.

"Precisely, however we'll need to modify it. We can't simply just follow a watch as it floats all over who-knows-where," Gold reminded them.

"How are you going to modify it?" Belle asked. "Will Regina or Emma have to do something to it?"

"Luckily, since it's a ready-made potion, we just need to add a little something to tether Clarke's whereabouts to the maps," Gold said, avoiding the fact of his Darkness again.

"What could possibly tether the potion to the maps?" Emma asked, crossing her arms.

"Pixie dust?" Henry offered.

"More like the four elements," Gold told them.

"Avatar: The Last Airbender," Henry whispered to Emma, causing them both to giggle. Regina shot them a look and them both immediately stopped.

"Well that should be simple enough," Belle offered.

"Ma and I will head to the docks," Henry said.

"I already have the element of fire," Regina said.

"It needs to be natural fire, Dearie," Gold told her. Regina rolled her eyes.

"Fine, Lexa and I will head to the forest for the element of Earth, then. I need to check up on Robin anyway. I'm sure he's with Roland by now," Regina replied.

"Leaves you with fire, Gold," Emma remarked, heading out the door with Henry-the little bell jingling at their departure. Emma's fading voice saying to Henry, "I'm a little disappointed we didn't use that mirror."

"There are matches in the cabinet in the back," Belle told him.

"Belle," Gold sighed, "there's something we need to discuss."

"What is it?" Belle asked.

"I need you to know that I'm the Dark One again," he admitted, "I can't lie to you."

"But... why?" she barely whispered.

"The truth?" Gold started. "I don't know who I am anymore without it. I've been the Dark One for far longer than a few lifetimes."

"I thought we were going to figure it out together?" Belle questioned.

"I can't ask you to help me find a new sense of self. I also know that, even now, I'm a coward. But as the Dark One, I'm a coward that can face his fears," Gold told her. "I'm also weak to temptation. The magic? It's one of my biggest temptations and always has been. It's what most people would see as my primary character flaw."

"Where does that leave us?" Belle wanted to know. Gold raised his arms in uncertainty.

"I can't force you to do anything, least of all accept this. Though, I do hope you consider still being with me," Gold told her. "You think you fell in love with the man behind the monster, but Belle, you fell in love with the monster who still retained some of his humanity." Belle was silent for a minute.

"I need time to process this," she told him finally.

"I understand," Gold said. Belle gave a half smile and a slight nod.

"I'll go get those matches."

* * *

 **Let me know what you think!**


	8. The Four Elements

**I'm sorry this is a bit late. It's the first week of college for me, so things have been a little crazy. Enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

"Gold said something interesting back in his place of work," Lexa said as she and Regina trekked through the forest.

"What about?" Regina asked.

"He said something about True Love," Lexa replied. "Since he couldn't use Clarke's watch, what did he use to achieve it?" Regina chuckled.

"He used the hair of Snow White and Prince Charming," Regina told her. "The other two who were with us. They're actually Emma's parents."

"I knew they were her family, but I _am_ a bit confused as to how they could be her parents," Lexa said.

"It's a very complex mess," Regina remarked.

"Does it have something to do with how you ruined Emma's life?" Lexa asked. Regina closed her eyes and sighed. The two had now stopped walking.

"Unfortunately yes. It has everything to do with how I ruined her life," Regina replied. Sensing the delicate nature of the story, Lexa returned to her original question.

"Emma's parents are the True Love couple," she stated.

"Yes. Emma is the product of True Love," Regina confirmed.

"How does that fit into everything else?" Lexa asked.

"What do you mean?" Regina asked, puzzled by the question.

"Emma is the product of True Love," Lexa restated, "how does her love work?" Regina could feel a blush creeping into her cheeks.

"I wouldn't know," Regina mumbled. "Come on, Robin's camp isn't much farther."

"Do you love him?" Lexa asked. "If you never told Emma, could you make do with your second choice?"

"He loves me like no one else can," Regina said before ending the conversation by continuing toward the Merry Men's camp.

* * *

"Lexa and Mom seem to talk a lot," Henry said. Emma looked at him and cocked her head.

"Yeah, what about it?" she asked. Henry shrugged.

"I've never seen her warm up to anyone that quickly," Henry told her, "ever."

"Good thing she already has a True Love," Emma laughed nervously. Henry studied her before changing tactics.

"We're at the docks," Henry informed her, breathing in a lungful of air. "I love coming here. Just a nice place to be."

"Yeah, sometimes your mom and I used to come here," Emma admitted, "when we were working out how to share you." Henry gave a sly smile when his plan worked. Emma had talked about Regina instead of Hook, whose ship was still docked about 25 feet away from them.

"Yeah, I remember," he told her, pulling out the vial Gold gave him from his pocket.

"You remember?" Emma asked incredulously. Henry shrugged.

"I was young, I was curious. You don't really think I stayed home like Mom told me to?" Henry questioned. Emma laughed.

"I guess not," she agreed. "Not with your track record." Henry then approached the dock and flattened himself onto it so he could reach the water. The salty ocean water he scooped up was bright blue in the afternoon sun.

"Perfect," he declared.

"Alright, let's head back then," Emma said. "I'm sure Regina and Lexa are back already." Henry watched as Emma's body language changed. A bit more closed off when she spoke of Lexa. He rolled his eyes. When were his moms going to stop lying to themselves?

* * *

When the four met back up in Gold's shop, Belle had found the matches and the only missing ingredient was air.

"This doesn't have to be special air, like from the belly of a volcano or deep into a spring forest, does it?" Emma asked.

"No, Miss Swan, it simply has to be air," Gold told her. Emma gave a small nod.

"Good, then let's do this," she said.

"Always the eloquent one, as usual," Gold quipped. Regina glared at him before he proceeded.

He uncorked the locator potion, exposing it to the air. He then tipped in the two vials, one of earth and one of water. The potion then started to bubble slightly. He finally lit a match and set fire to one of the corners of a map, placing the watch on top of the growing flame. Lexa and Henry both were about to protest before he quickly dosed it with the locator spell. However, instead of doing the predictable thing and being quelled, the fire grew, but in a controlled and patterned path. The fire licked at the paper as it crackled on, burning, but not destroying the maps in the process, while Clarke's watch glowed bright red.

"The burn marks will lead us straight to Clarke," Gold told them. "All we have to do is get into this world." He pointed to a map labeled 'future dimension- wasteland'.

"I'm glad Lexa knows where we're going, otherwise-from the minute description-I'm sure we'd all be dead within minutes," Regina said.

"My soldiers are trained not to kill outsiders instantly, so I believe you would at least make it into the city," Lexa mused. Henry and Emma shared a look and collectively shrugged.

"So, how are we getting there?" Emma asked.

"You know how Ruby went back to the Enchanted Forest after she and Tiny cultivated more beans?" Regina reminded her of the information that Snow told them a few months prior.

"Don't tell me," Emma started, "you saved a few?"

"As a matter of fact _I_ did, Dearie," Gold said. "I couldn't let that opportunity go to waste."

"Is Belle going with us this time?" Henry asked.

"I don't-" Belle cut Gold off.

"I think it's high time I _did_ start going with you, don't you think?" Belle said, shutting Gold up. Henry grinned.

"Shall we go, then?" Gold said.

"You know, we tend to just go, do you think this time we could pack a few supplies?" Emma asked.

"We should also notify the others," Lexa pointed out.

"I'll head to the forest," Regina said, "round up Robin and tell him the situation."

"I'll join you," Lexa told her. She found that Regina was the person she was most comfortable around.

"Henry and I will go to Snow and David's loft and fill them in," Emma said, eyeing Lexa.

"That leaves you two to pack a few things for yourselves here," Regina said, turning toward Gold and Belle.

"We can handle that," Belle assured her. In agreement that they would meet at the docks in two hours, each pair headed their separate way.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think!**


	9. Trust, Care, and Magic Beans

**Lexa confronts Regina about her feelings for Emma and the group starts to head toward Lexa's home.**

* * *

"I like that Robin tends to spend his time out here," Lexa told Regina as they walked toward the Merry Men's camp, "it reminds me of my home." Regina grimaced.

"For me it's one of the drawback," she admitted, "but I'd never ask him to give it up. I know it's how he wants to raise his son and, possibly now, his daughter."

"You don't like the forest?" Lexa asked.

"I don't mind the forest," Regina said, "a walk, a hike, a jog, or something of the like is quite relaxing in the forest. However, I would never go back to dreams of living in the forest."

"You once dreamt of living out here?" Lexa questioned.

"I once loved a poor stable boy," Regina admitted, "we wouldn't have been able to afford anything else if we had run away together." Lexa, sensing the underlying pain of the topic, changed the subject.

"And Robin is okay that you would never consider living out here with him?" Lexa asked.

"We have a mutual understanding," Regina said.

"If you two get serious?" Lexa wondered. Regina tensed, a muscle in her jaw twitching.

"We would work out a schedule, I'm sure," Regina said tersely.

"Where would Emma fit in your schedule?" Lexa asked. Something in Regina snapped and she turned sharply to face Lexa.

"I know I admitted things to you, but that does not put you in charge of my life," Regina growled. Lexa merely stood her ground.

"You do not seem like a woman who schedules time with her love," Lexa remarked. "Why are you so afraid?"

"I told you, Emma doesn't feel the same way I do," Regina reminded her.

"You and I both know you don't believe that," Lexa challenged.

"I'm not talking about this with you," Regina said, trying to get Lexa to drop it.

"You're not talking about it with anyone," Lexa said, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Lexa continued walking, knowing Regina would follow.

"Why does this matter so much to you?" Regina asked.

"Because I died," Lexa told her, "I was dead and until you and your family saved me, I was never going to see Clarke again. Now, I may only have a few days with her, a few hours with her, I don't know. But even a few more minutes with her is better than nothing. Wouldn't you want the most time with the person you love?" Regina was stunned. This young girl already knew so much.

"I'm afraid of driving her away," Regina admitted. "I can be difficult to handle and I couldn't bear the thought of me being the cause of her leaving."

"You cannot let your fear get in the way of your love, Regina," Lexa told her. By now, they had reached the camp. Regina could see Robin with Roland and his daughter. He looked up and smiled when he spotted them.

"Regina! Lexa! What's the plan?" he asked. Regina glanced over to Lexa who gave her a small, encouraging nod.

"Robin, I don't think you should come," Regina said, "I think you should be here for your children." His face softened as he moved forward to hug her. She stiffly rejected it and he pulled away in confusion. "I also think we need to stop seeing each other."

"Regina?"

"We were meant to be at one point in our lives, but I truly believe we've both outgrown those people we once were. I want you to be able to choose someone who can fully appreciate and love you," Regina told him. Robin stepped back, nodding slowly.

"This is about Emma, isn't it?" he asked quietly. Regina bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut. She felt a gentle hand on her arm and she knew it was Lexa trying to support her. She opened her eyes and looked up at Robin.

"It is," she whispered, "and I'm truly sorry." Robin nodded and took Regina by the shoulders.

"It's alright," he assured her, "I only want what's best for you, and I appreciate your honesty." A lone tear rolled down Regina cheek and Robin quickly brushed it aside before pulling her into a gentle hug. "Now, go take care of business. You know where to find me if you need anything." Regina nodded and turned away, Lexa following behind.

* * *

"We're leaving again?" Snow asked incredulously.

"So soon?" David added.

"Actually, I think you two should stay here with Neal," Emma told them. Snow stopped bouncing Neal and stared at Emma.

"But, Emma-"  
"I just don't want you to... to miss anything with Neal," Emma said, getting quiet.

"But we've already missed so much with you," Snow murmured, placing a gentle hand on Emma's cheek. Emma leaned into it before pulling away.

"I'm a big girl," Emma joked, "besides I've already got this kid to worry about-don't wanna have to worry about you guys, too." Emma slung an arm around Henry, who was now almost as tall as her.

"Henry's going?" David asked.

"He's fourteen and the author. I know neither of those sound like qualifications, but this operation is just us taking Lexa home," Emma explained. "Hopefully we go in, get her back to Clarke, and leave."

"Plus, she's the commander," Henry pointed out, "if we do get stuck there for awhile, we'll be her guests."

"We'll miss you," Snow told them as she pulled them both in for a one-armed hug around Neal.

"No matter how long you're gone," David added, taking his turn at hugs.

"Please be safe," Snow warned.

"We promise, Grandma," Henry told her. With their goodbyes out of the way, Emma picked up her bag of essentials and the two headed back to down to the docks.

* * *

Emma sucked in a breath when she gazed upon the Jolly Roger. She knew Killian would give them permission-he practically begged her to take Lexa back to the surface with them. She was still a little apprehensive about stepping foot back onto the ship.

Gold, Belle, and Lexa had already boarded, and Henry passed her with an encouraging bump of the shoulder, which caused her to smile. Suddenly, there was a warm hand on her other shoulder. Emma looked up and was startled to see that it was Regina.

"Are you going to be okay?" Regina asked. Emma took another deep breath and nodded.

"He would want us to take it," she said. Regina gave her a comforting smile before squeezing her shoulder and boarding the ship. Emma shook off the butterflies in her stomach- _what was up with those anyway?_ -and stepped aboard.

"Lexa has to throw it," Henry pointed out, as Gold continued to clutch the glittering bean possessively.

"Of course," Gold said, reluctantly handing it over.

"What must I do?" Lexa asked.

"Think of where you want to go and then throw it a fair distance away from the ship," Regina instructed. Lexa nodded. She strode over to the railing, closed her eyes, and concentrated on one thing:

 _Clarke._

* * *

 **We're almost to Grounder territory!**


	10. Lexa's Nevengers vs ALIE's Skikru

**We're finally in Grounder territory!**

* * *

Lexa had never experienced something so jarring. As soon as she threw the magic bean a fair distance away from the ship, people were yelling at her to hold on. As she turned to face those voices, she heard a loud whooshing noise behind her. Startled, she turned back to see what it was. She stared, slack jawed, at the glowing portal. Without warning someone was grabbing her wrist and pulling her toward them. She look up and saw that it was Emma.

"Trust me, you don't want to be near the edge!" Emma shouted over the roaring wind. Lexa looked over and saw that it was _Henry_ who was steering the ship.

"I see you train them young here, too!" Lexa shouted back, nodding toward Henry.

"Sometimes I feel like it's the kid's birthright to do some medieval things," Emma responded, shrugging as she worked rope around them. Emma now had Lexa tied to herself and when Lexa tried to pull away Emma shouted, "trust me!" Lexa glanced over at Regina, who gave her an encouraging nod just as the ship nose dived into the swirling water portal.

"Hold on!" Henry shouted. Emma gripped Lexa protectively as they spun faster and faster.

"Keep thinking of Clarke," Emma instructed. Lexa nodded, finding the thought very easy.

After a few minutes, the water settled and Emma let go of Lexa. Lexa saw her glance over toward Regina, where Lexa spotted a hint of jealousy on Regina's features before she expertly rearranged them. Lexa internally rolled her eyes at the two women. She quickly untied herself and ran to the edge of the rail. From her vantage point, she could see three figures running toward the ocean and toward them. She squinted and leaned over the side a bit. Was that-

"Clarke," Lexa breathed, "Clarke!" They were only a few feet from shore, so Lexa jumped from the side of the ship and swam to shore as the three figures ran closer. "Clarke!" she called again.

"Lexa?" Clarke stopped dead in her mid-run. "Lexa!" Her pace picked up considerably as she realized the form swimming toward the beach was truly Lexa. Clarke barreled into her as Lexa made it to shore, Lexa holding onto her tightly as they embraced-tears falling down both of their cheeks. "Lexa, I-"

"Time for reunions later!" Bellamy bellowed as he urged both of them to continue running.

"What has happened?" Lexa asked.

"We can explain later," Octavia told her. In the distance, Lexa could see dozens of people running toward them.

"Come, we can take shelter on the ship I was brought here on," Lexa decided quickly.

The four of them hastily swam back out the the Jolly Roger, its passengers helping them aboard.

"What's going on?" Emma asked.

"We'll explain on the way," Octavia said, "just get us as far away as possible."

"Turn us around, Henry!" Regina shouted over her shoulder. Henry nodded and quickly got the ship turned around and they started away from the shore.

"A.L.I.E. has all of Skikru under her control," Clarke explained.

"Who's A.L.I.E.?" Belle asked.

"A super intelligent AI that blocks pain and all memories that trigger pain," Clarke told them.

"Brainwashes everyone," Octavia simplified.

"Octavia and I left Polis as quickly as we could," Clarke said. "There hasn't been a competition to see who the Spirit of the Commander will choose, yet."

"So, I could continue to be Heda?" Lexa asked.

"I believe so," Clarke told her.

"And Titus?" Lexa asked.

Clarke shook her head. "He was killed while A.L.I.E. was in pursuit of the Flame," she explained.

"Shit," Bellamy exclaimed.

"What is it?" Clarke asked, turning back.

"They're swimming," Octavia observed grimly.

"They can't be that fast," Emma scoffed.

"Ah, but you're forgetting something, Miss Swan," Gold interjected, tapping his temple, "mind control is a powerful thing."

"So what, this chick is blocking bad memories. What does that have to do with swimming?" Emma asked.

"Pain, is not just mental," Gold reminded her.

"Yeah, I've shot a few and, unless it's fatal, they just keep coming," Bellamy said.

"They're almost unstoppable," Clarke added.

"Why don't we just shoot them, then?" Emma asked.

"We can't," Clarke explained, "it's a long story, but those are our friends and family." Regina made a frustrated noise.

"Magic doesn't work here," she hissed.

Suddenly, the boat started to rock.

"Shit," Octavia muttered, "they've made it to the boat." As if on cue, people started to climb up the side of the Jolly Roger.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," Emma muttered harshly under her breath as she dove below deck.

"Is she hiding?" Octavia asked incredulously.

"You don't know Emma, Dearie, but she's not one to stray from a fight. Ever," Gold told her.

"Everyone get ready," Lexa ordered. Just then, Emma ran back up the stairs, hefting an arm-full of swords.

"You can kill someone with these, but you don't have to," Emma said. "It might slow them down."

"Until what?" Belle eked out.

"Clarke! Get your head back in it!" Octavia shouted. "The chip!"

"Oh!" Clarke exclaimed. She reached into her breast pocket and extracted a small tin box just in time for a Skikru adult to come barreling into her, causing her to lose her grip on it.

"No!" Clarke shouted. At this point, Henry wasn't even trying to steer anymore. There was nowhere for them to go without taking extra, unwanted passengers. He sprinted toward the tin box, sliding on his knees and snatching it away from someone just in time.

"Henry!" Regina cried out. The members of Skikru were, unfortunately not unarmed. They were luckily not armed with guns, due to the water soaking the gun powder, but the Skikru member closest to Henry was armed with a spiked club, taken from a Grounder encampment. He swung at Henry with all his might, Regina and Emma running toward him. Panic seeped into Regina's blood as she watched the spiked club getting closer to their son and they were still so far away. Then, out of nowhere, Octavia rolled in, blocking the blow and throwing the Skikru member over the side of the ship.

"T-thank you," Henry stuttered out.

"Don't thank me yet, kid," Octavia told him, handing him a weapon. "You're gonna need this. Stick close." Regina bumped into another Skikru member and lost sight of Henry. She dearly hoped that Octavia would watch after him, because she now found herself, Emma, Clarke, and Lexa surrounded by over a dozen members of Skikru. Regina backed up into Emma, who shot Regina a determined look over her shoulder. Regina then glanced over and saw Lexa and Clarke mirroring her and Emma. Lexa nodded, and as if in sync, all four of them moved, slashed, parried, and worked as one.

"We need to get Henry over here," Emma said, dodging a spear. "He has that chip thing."

"What is it?" Regina asked, slashing forward.

"It's the Flame," Clarke said.

"The what?" Emma asked, ducking a punch.

"It's what makes the commander, the commander," Lexa explained quickly.

Sweat was running down Emma's forehead and stinging her eyes. The effort everyone not chipped was exerting wasn't at a sustainable level Regina realized as she saw that sheen of sweat on Emma's forehead.

"Emma!" Regina barked sharply. "Take my hand." Regina saw Emma's confused look, but she freed up her left hand and dropped it low next to Regina. Regina immediately took it and it was like the entire ship froze.

Emma's jaw dropped as she looked around the ship. Only she and Regina remained functional. Emma dropped her gaze to their intertwined hands.

"I thought there was no magic here?" Emma asked, throwing Regina a questioning look.

"All I could do was hope," Regina replied, shrugging.

"Does it work if we stop holding hands?" Emma wondered.

"Ready to get rid of me already?" Regina teased. Emma tightened her grip on Regina's hand, as if Regina was going to pull away.

"No!" Emma exclaimed before realizing she needed to scale back, "no, of course not. I just... how does this work?" Sensing Emma wanted to change the topic, Regina complied.

"I'm not sure exactly," Regina admitted. "I think we should continue to have contact just in case. However, I think whoever _we_ come in contact with will also become unfrozen."

"Well we need answers, so I say we unfreeze Clarke first," Emma said, reaching over and holding the girl's shoulder. Clarke immediately unfroze and continued to sweep the ship with her eyes, assessing threats, until she realized what was going on.

"How is this possible?" Clarke asked.

"Neither of us have a clue," Emma admitted to her, "but we need answers and you seem to have them."


	11. Stoke the Fire, Burn the Villains

After Clarke filled them in, Regina and Emma stared at her.

"So you have to cut her open?" Emma asked.

"Possibly-or maybe just place it on her neck- to reinsert the Flame," Clarke motioned to the tin box Henry was clutching to his chest as a frozen Octavia was positioned protectively in front of him. Wordlessly, Regina reached over and placed a hand on Lexa's shoulder.

"What's going on?" Lexa asked. She looked at Regina and Emma's linked hands. "This is more magic, isn't it?"

"Yes it is," Regina nodded.

"We need to reinstate you as commander," Clarke told her hurriedly. "Once the Flame is back inside you, you must find a kill switch for an Artificial Intelligent being called A.L.I.E in the City of Light."

"I heard the whispers of her name before," Lexa murmured. "Becca warned of a great dissent." Lexa looked back up at the other three. "Let's do this." Clarke nodded and started to pull away before Emma stopped her.

"Maybe you two should stay here so there's only two of us trying to navigate through all of these people," Emma suggested.

"You'll most likely go back to being frozen," Regina informed them. The two nodded, grabbing each other's hand.

"We're ready," Lexa said. Emma and Regina let go of their respective person and, like Regina predicted, they refroze.

"This magic hold we've got going on is pretty draining," Emma told Regina.

"It is, but it's necessary to keep it up, otherwise we won't have a chance of getting out alive," Regina replied.

The two women weaved, and bobbed around members of Skikru to reach their son. They both reached out and touched him as they finally got to him.

"Moms!" he exclaimed. "What- oh. Combined magic." A grin spread over his face. "What's the plan?"

"We need the Flame," Regina explained.

"Clarke's about to cut up her True Love to get it back into her neck," Emma said.

"Must you be so crass?" Regina asked. Emma shrugged. "Besides, Clarke said she may not have to cut at all and merely place the Flame on the back of Lexa's neck." Henry uncurled his arm from his chest and held out the tin.

"Do what you do best," he told them.

"And what's that, Henry?" Regina asked, taking it from him.

"Save the world," he replied, smiling. Regina kissed the top of his head and Emma ruffled his hair before they let go and returned back to Clarke and Lexa.

"We have retrieved it," Regina informed them, handing the tin box to Clarke.

"I know I can't do the ritual, but I am a certified Fleimkeepa," Clarke told Lexa.

"It's alright," Lexa reassured her, "desperate times are upon us." Clarke opened the box and removed the chip. Both Emma and Regina stared at it in fascination as Clarke held it to the back of Lexa's neck. The chip's thin spindles reached out and twisted into Lexa's skin, piecing the flesh where her infinity tattoo rested. Lexa stretched her neck and squared her shoulders.

"I have to meditate to enter the City of Light," she told them.

"We'll be here," Clarke told her, kissing her cheek. Lexa settled onto the deck-Regina's hand resting on the top of her head-and began to meditate, searching for A.L.I.E.'s kill switch.

Clarke looked up and watched as Emma's breathing became heavy with exertion and Regina's face pinched, slightly.

"Are you two okay?" she asked in concern.

"You're new to magic, but let me tell you, it's a lot of effort," Emma told her. Emma shifted her gaze, "Regina... I don't know... how much longer I can keep this up." Regina rested her slightly sweaty forehead on Emma's.

"I know, but we have to try," Regina gritted out. Emma started to tremble with the toll that the magic was taking on them and dropped Regina's hand. Like a lifted fog, everyone was back in motion.

"Fuck," Clarke muttered. "We have to keep Lexa safe!" Emma and Regina both leapt back into defensive positions, surrounding Lexa. Emma glanced over and saw Gold and Belle fighting back to back, Belle fighting with impressive accuracy. However, the glance cost Emma a small lack of concentration, causing a Skikru member to have the opportunity to slash her on the side. Emma cursed, fighting the Skikru member with increased vigor.

"Come on, Lexa," Regina whispered urgently. Another Skikru member nicked Clarke just below her left eye. Then suddenly, everything was still. Lexa opened her eyes and calmly stood.

"A.L.I.E. is gone," she announced quietly. The members of Skikru all looked around at each other in bewilderment.

"You did it," Clarke said, sweeping Lexa up in a tight hug. She pulled back just enough to take Lexa's face into her hands and kiss her furiously. "I thought I'd never see you again." Lexa rested her forehead on Clarke's.

"I won't ever stop fighting for our _someday_ ," Lexa whispered before kissing Clarke again.

Emma turned-feeling like she was intruding in a private moment-just in time for a worried Regina to take hold of her arms.

"Are you hurt badly?" she asked urgently. "I saw that man cut you and-"

"It's okay, Regina," Emma assured her, "I'll be okay. It's not too deep." Regina let out a deep breath before launching into Emma's arms, her own arms firmly latched around Emma's neck. The hug was quickly joined by Henry.

"Oh goodness," Regina exclaimed, "thank the gods you're alright."

"Octavia kept me safe," Henry told them. "She's an amazing warrior." He looked over and smiled at her. She smiled back and gave him a slight nod.

"She's one hell of a little sister, too," Bellamy said. "Thank you. For saving us. I don't know who you are, or where you came from, but we couldn't have done this without your help."

"We're just lucky A.L.I.E. didn't have all of Skikru yet," Lexa said. "She could've caused more chaos." There was a moment of silence from the group while Skikru continued to gather its bearings.

"So I guess this is it, huh?" Henry said. "Time so say goodbye?"

"I'm afraid so," Lexa agreed. She then turned to Regina, "may I speak with you before your departure?"

"Of course," Regina said. The two walked away from the group and toward the bow of the ship.

"I sense you know why I brought you over here," Lexa stated.

"I have a vague idea," Regina confessed.

"I saw the way you reacted to Emma's injury," Lexa said.

"Yes, I know we discussed that I may have feelings for her, but-"

"What you did not see was the way she reacted to your reaction," Lexa finished. Regina stared at Lexa. unsure of how to continue. "What I'm saying, Regina, is that you need to be brave. Do not simply take what you want, but be brave enough to ask if it's what she wants too. You owe yourself that." Regina smiled, touched that Lexa would offer her such advice.

"What made you so wise?" Regina chuckled. "You can't be more than twenty or so." Lexa gave her a faint smile.

"A lifetime of experience," she replied. Regina nodded slowly, sensing that Lexa's past held some of the darkness that her own did.

* * *

 **Just two more chapters! Let me know what you think!**


	12. Departure and Realizations

**Apologies for it being so late! Been a crazy semester and then I lost my laptop last week on top of it (I backed it up luckily)! This is the last chapter with only the epilogue after it!**

* * *

On the other side of the ship, Clarke and Emma were having a similar conversation.

"You and Regina work well together," Clarke said, "and it's really encouraging that you two have a son together through all... well, it just seems like you've dealt with situations like this before."  
"We've dealt with situations like this, yeah," Emma replied, "but we're only co-parents. Nothing more."

"Not from the looks of that hug," Clarke remarked, elbowing Emma.

"What? No. Regina just-"

"I once tried to run from my true feelings, because I thought it was best for my people," Clarke started, "but then I realized that I was the best for my people and myself when I was happy." Emma stared at Clarke in awe.

"She could never love me," Emma murmured. "I'm not worthy of that."

"I think you're worth more than you give yourself credit for," Clarke said. "Don't let your life pass without trying." Clarke reached over and squeezed Emma's shoulder before starting toward Lexa and Regina. Emma looked over and saw Henry animately talking with Octavia as Bellamy stood with Gold and Belle. She then gazed over and saw Regina looking her way as Clarke and Lexa discussed something beside her. She gave her a nod and headed toward Henry.

"You almost ready to go, kid?" Emma asked.

"Ma, do you know how to get someone messages through magic?" Henry asked.

"Uh, I'd talk to your mom about that," Emma replied, "she knows a bit more than I do about the magic stuff. Why?" Henry nodded toward Octavia.

"I'd like to stay in contact with Octavia," he told her. "She also told me Lexa knows most, if not all, of the Legend of the Commander." Emma grinned.

"It's an Author thing, isn't it?" Emma asked.

"Yeah," Henry admitted, shrugging.

"Ready to go?" Regina asked, sidling up next to them.

"Henry's wondering about magic forms of communication through realms," Emma told her. "The Author here sounds like he's gearing up for more writing."

"We can attempt to arrange that," Regina said. Henry grinned and first pumped the air.

"I guess this is goodbye, then," Emma said, looking at Clarke and Lexa.

"You and your family are welcome in Polis as my guests any time," Lexa told them.

"Thank you," Regina said.

"I would even like to invite you and your family back in a few months time," Lexa said, "I will explain further if contact is kept."

"We will work something out once we return to Storybrooke," Regina assured her.

There were hugs and respectful handshakes before they dropped Clarke, Lexa, Bellamy, Octavia, and Skikru off back on shore. Gold then produced a second bean to send them home to Storybrooke.

"Why was he even necessary on this trip?" Emma whispered to Regina.

"Because he's a paranoid bastard and wouldn't just _let_ us have magic beans," Regina whispered back. Emma stifled a laugh as Gold threw them a glare. Everyone watched as Gold tossed the bean into the ocean. Emma and Regina held tight to their safety ropes and the mast, while watching over Henry who was, once again, steering the ship.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into letting him steer," Regina muttered.

"I don't want the kid to feel left out," Emma said, "I can't continue to let us leave him out of things."

"It's not for his punishment. It's for his safety," Regina replied.

"I know you'd do anything for him, but maybe letting go of the reigns a bit is something he needs," Emma said quietly, taking Regina's hand. Regina looked up into Emma's eyes just as the ship reached the portal, jostling its passengers. Emma pulled Regina firmly into her arms.

"Sorry," Emma apologized, loosening her grip, "reflex."

"It's quite alright," Regina replied, finding herself content to stay in Emma's arms. "Wouldn't want anyone falling off, now would we?"

"Guess not," Emma agreed, hugging Regina just a bit closer.

Once they were back on Storybrooke waters, Emma reluctantly let go of Regina.

"So," Emma cleared her throat, "I guess there will probably be a celebratory get together at Granny's tonight, then?"

"If you parents have their way, then yes," Regina said.

"Guess I should clean up this cut beforehand, huh?" Emma joked, referring to her wounded side.

"Oh, Emma, I'm sorry, I forgot," Regina's forehead creased in worry.

"I told you, I'm fine," Emma reassured her, "it just needs a gauze patch or something."

"Henry," Regina called the boy over, "we need to go home and clean ourselves up."

"If we're having a party at Granny's I, uh, the clothes I want to wear at at Grandma's loft," Henry lied. He'd manage find something decent, but he hadn't a clue what was there.

"If you're sure," Regina said.

"Yeah, of course!" Henry told her. "Go take care of Emma. I can even text you when I get there if you'll feel better."

"That would make me feel better, thank you," she kissed his forehead before he dashed off toward Snow and Charming's loft. Regina turned back toward Emma. "I would transport us back to the mansion-"

"Don't worry about it," Emma said, "that time freeze was draining."

By the time they reach 108 Mifflin St. Henry had already texted Regina and assured them that he was safe.

"What could he possibly have at the loft that he doesn't have here?" Regina wondered aloud.

"Beats me," Emma replied, shrugging.

"Sit," Regina ordered, "I need to go get the gauze." Emma plopped onto the counter in the kitchen and waited. Regina returned with a washcloth, soap, peroxide, a towel, medical tape, and some gauze. She set everything down next to Emma on the counter before helping Emma shimmy out of her red leather jacket. "You're also going to need to remove your shirt," Regina told her. Emma's cheeks dusted pink, but she did as Regina told her. Regina first cleaned the wound with soap before gently dabbing it with peroxide. Emma sucked in a breath. "Sorry," Regina murmured, absentmindedly taking Emma's hand. Emma's breath caught in her throat at the action, causing Regina to look up. Emma swallowed and bit the inside of her lip, attempting to tamp down her feelings.

"It's okay," Emma managed to reply, "continue." Regina nodded, dabbing the wound a bit more before reaching for the gauze and tape. She placed the long gauze strip over the cut, lightly applying the medical tape to secure it, brushing it down so it would stay.

"Regina, I..." Emma trailed off.

"What is it?" Regina asked. "Does something hurt?" Emma shook her head.

"No," she replied quietly. "We should get going." Emma pushed off of the counter and pulled her shirt over her head.

"Emma," Regina sighed, grabbing for her wrist. Emma slowly walked back toward Regina, her wrist still in Regina's grasp, and placed that hand on Regina's cheek.

"We could've died today," Emma started, "we could've died in Hell. There's always a chance we could be killed tomorrow. And... I don't know what I'd do if I died and you didn't know how I felt." Regina's hand slid down Emma's arm to settle in the crook of her elbow, effectively pulling them closer.

"And how do you feel?" Regina whispered.

"Like you're my everything," Emma admitted. Regina placed her free hand on Emma's cheek and leaned forward, capturing the blonde's lips in a sweet kiss. Emma opened her mouth and gently sucked Regina's bottom lip. When they broke apart they were both breathless.

"I guess Lexa was right," Regina laughed.

"Lexa?" Emma asked.

"You were jealous," Regina realized, noting Emma's stiffened posture, "even after you knew she had a True Love."

"Can you blame me?" Emma asked. "She was attractive."

"And a little young for my taste," Regina teased.

"Must mean I'm a little young for you too," Emma joked back. Regina hit Emma on the shoulder. "So you two talked about us?"

"Mhm, Lexa knew. She could see it in how we looked at each other," Regina confessed.

"That's how Clarke knew," Emma said. Regina let her head fall onto Emma's shoulder.

"Are we that transparent to everyone else?" Regina asked, her voice muffled. Emma chuckled.

"Sure seems like it, huh?" Emma replied. Regina lifted her head to meet Emma's eyes.

"What if I want to keep us to us?" Regina asked quietly.

"What are you worried about?" Emma asked, furrowing her brow.

"I have no doubt that there will be a bit of trouble for the citizens to handle the Savior and the Evil Queen," Regina said bitterly.

"Yeah, trouble for them if they have a problem with it," Emma said, putting her hands on her hips in a strong pose. Regina laughed and pulled Emma into a hug.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"I'd do anything for you," Emma responded.

"Anything?" Regina pulled back and raised an eyebrow.

"What have I just agreed to?" Emma asked.

"Flaunting us in front of your mother all night," Regina replied mischievously.

"Why am I not surprised?" Emma smiled and shook her head. "Do you really think it'll bother her?"

"Are you suggesting it won't?" Regina asked.

"I don't think it will," Emma told her, "I think she'll be happy to see us happy."

"Ah yes, Snow and her Happy Endings," Regina remarked.

"Come on," Emma said, kissing her forehead, "let's go celebrate all of us not dying, again."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this wild ride as much as I did! Let me know in the comments!**


	13. Epilogue

**This is it! The final chapter! Thank you guys for sticking with me! Extra thanks and shout out to demonknightalex for all the lovely reviews! :D**

 ** _This takes place 6 months later_**

* * *

Regina adjusted her braids again.

"You look fine," Emma insisted.

"Yes, but enough to walk out there?" Regina asked for the tenth time.

"I promise," Emma reassured her, "no one is going to care what you look like that much."

"This is a big deal," Regina said.

"I know how much this means to you," Emma told her, "to all of us." She wrapped her arms around Regina and Regina leaned into her.

"It's just a step I never thought about taking," Regina said.

"But it'll be good for us," Emma replied. "Strengthen us."

"Are you ready?" Octavia asked, walking through the door with Henry.

"As ready as we'll ever be," Emma told her.

"Joining the Coalition is an honor," Octavia assured them, "it means you're one of us. I mean, if Skikru can continue to be in it with all they've done, making your clan the fourteenth clan shouldn't be a problem. The people know what you did for this world." Emma locked eyes with Regina and she could tell that Octavia had calmed her a bit.

"I do have one question," Emma said. "who is this Aden who is balancing Henry during the ceremony?"

"Someone Lexa has hand-chosen to be a close apprentice," Octavia answered.

"And the other Natblida are okay with this?" Regina asked.

"The other Natblida have been given a free reign over their lives for now," Octavia told them, "they are only too happy to take the opportunity." Octavia paused, approaching Regina and adjusted her braids slightly, before continuing, "Guards will be by in about five minutes to escort you three to the throne room." She then turned to give them those five minutes to themselves.

Regina gave Emma a hard stare. "I told you."

"Octavia is more familiar with Grounder culture than we are," Emma defended, "I'm sure your hair was a millimeter out of place."

"With Henry writing their entire cultural backstory from Lexa's descriptions and other Grounders' input, we should be pretty familiar," Regina pointed out.

"We're still learning," Emma said, kissing Regina's temple.

As promised, two guards escorted Emma, Regina, and Henry to the throne room. Waiting for them was a crowd of ambassadors with Clarke, Lexa, and Aden in the middle. Regina led them, as Lexa decided her title as Queen would be what her people deemed the most high ranking of the three titles of Queen, Savior, and Author. The three Storybrooker's kneeled before them.

"Leksa kom Trikru, Heda," Regina said.

"Klok kom Skikru, Wanheda," Emma followed.

"Aden kom Trikru, Strikheda," Henry finished.

"We swear fealty to you. We vow to treat your needs as our own and your people as our people," Regina recited. Lexa, Clarke, and Aden stepped forward and placed their left hands on the right shoulder of their corresponding charge.

"Regina kom Sontaimgeda, Queen," Lexa started.

"Emma kom Sontaimgeda, Savior," Clarke said.

"Henry kom Sontaimgeda, Author," Aden finished.

"We welcome you into the Coalition as the fourteenth clan. We too, will share your needs and protect your people," Lexa recited. Lexa, Clarke, and Aden helped up each of the * members. Lexa addressed the ambassadors. "We will now host a sit down meal for our guests." Each guest sat by their corresponding receiver.

"How are you feeling?" Lexa asked Regina.

"Nervous," Regina answered honestly, "I don't want Storybrooke to let Polis down."

"With warriors like you and Emma, I don't believe there will be an issue," Lexa assured her. "I also don't believe your people will actively attempt to overthrow the ruling Heda."

"Honestly, even if they tried, your warriors would cut through them in seconds," Regina told her.

"Precisely why Storybrooke poses no threat," Lexa smirked, "but your world could be an asset to use and aligning ourselves with you gives us protection, should a magical disaster strike."

"I'm not sure it's very likely," Regina said.

"We have good friends to help us just in case," Lexa cocked her head and smiled.

"You want us to come back for the annual Coalition meetings," Regina realized.

"Very perceptive," Lexa complimented. "How are things with you and Emma? I noticed you two were very close earlier."

"We have been together since the day we returned you to Polis," Regina admitted. "Things are going very well."

"I'm glad to hear it," Lexa beamed, "Clarke and I, too, are doing well. Taking things slower than we were before, but that's no problem to me."

After the meal only Lexa, Clarke, Octavia, and Aden escorted the trio back toward the Jolly Roger, anchored in the ocean.

"May we meet again," Clarke said, hugging all of them. Lexa, Octavia, and Aden followed suit, hugging each of them.

"I will write to you more about the commander line," Lexa promised Henry, "I think it's noble of you to write down our history."

"Maybe one day I can come to Storybrooke and help you learn how to fight with a sword the Grounder way," Octavia offered to Henry.

"Maybe in a few years," Regina responded. Octavia shrugged.

"That's fair."

With their goodbyes in order, the Storybrooke trio headed for the middle of the ocean to active their magic bean.

"I can't wait to come back," Henry said.

"They're all very nice people," Regina agreed. Emma put one arm around Regina's waist and the other around Henry's shoulders.

"I'm sure that we'll each have plenty of stories to tell each other by the time we're all reunited," Emma said, "but for now, let's go home."

* * *

 ** _"Strik" means "small"._**

 ** _"Sontaimgeda" means "Story Clan"._**

 **That's the end, guys! I hope you liked my interpretation on what really should've happened in the Underworld. :)**


End file.
